Truth or Dare
by Mr Chipson
Summary: Basically, what it says on the package. A game of Truth and Dare with all of the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D! Enjoy! Rated K now but may change to T later on! Now rated T. I have had a lot of requests on one subject, you will SERIOUSLY love chapter 4! It is the best so far and you fans out there will TOTALLY love it! You are guaranteed! Hope you love it!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

Basically, what it says on the package. A game of Truth and Dare with all of the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D! Enjoy!

Everyone sat down at the table ready to start the game.

"Right, Skye! Truth or Dare? You decide!" Ward said.

Skye looked around in shock.

"Me!" She cried.

Everyone laughed.

"Yes, you!" They chorused.

Skye sighed.

"Dare then!" She mumbled.

Fitz beckoned Ward over. He whispered in his ear.

"Good one!" Laughed Ward.

Fitz went over to Skye and whispered in her ear;

"You make everyone a cup of tea and put shampoo in Coulson's!"

Skye opened her eyes wide.

"No way!" She shouted.

"Yes way!" Laughed Fitz.

"Ok then, you win!" She mumbled.

She stood up and said;

"Does everyone want a cup of tea?"

Everyone nodded, including Coulson.

As quick as she could she ran up into the bathroom and fetched some shampoo into the kitchen. She made everyone a cup of tea and put all of the shampoo into Coulson's cup. She smirked as she did so. She carefully carried them in. She passed everyone their cup and finally, Coulson's cup.

Everyone sipped at their tea except for Coulson.

"You thirsty?" asked Skye.

"Not really!" Coulson sighed.

"Come on! I put effort into making it! Drink up!" Skye encouraged.

Coulson sipped at his tea and then spat it out.

"Shampoo!" He shouted.

"Mission accomplished!" Skye smiled.

Everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Skye chooses

**Chapter 2**

Everyone stopped laughing.

"I think it's only fair if I choose the next person!" Grinned Skye.

Everyone sighed.

"I guess…" May replied.

Skye rubbed her hands together.

"Simmons, truth or dare!" smiled Skye.

Simmons shook her head.

"Not me! I am SO not playing!" Simmons told Skye.

Skye went over to her and whispered in her ear;

"You'll be able to get Fitz in the next game!"

Simmons grinned.

"In that case truth please!" She smiled.

Skye thought for a few moments and then decided on one question.

"Tell me who your first kiss was from!" Skye laughed.

Simmons blushed and looked at Fitz.

Everyone laughed.

"Well err…" Simmons started.

There was a bad look in Fitz eyes. He was NOT happy!

"Fine, it was Simon Brestend! He was playing a truth or dare game with his mates and the dare was that he was to kiss me! Fitz, you know I'm not lying! I always twitch when I'm lying you know that!" Simmons burst.

Fitz looked at her. She wasn't twitching.

Fitz sighed.

"Ok Simmons! You are telling the truth! It could have been worst! Like Ward!" Laughed Fitz.

Everyone laughed at Ward.

Ward stared at Fitz.

"Uh oh!" Fitz shouted.

Fitz started running and Ward chased after him. In a matter of minutes Ward carried in Fitz who was screaming like a girl.

Everyone laughed until they were out of breath.

When everyone stopped Simmons said;

"Now everyone's here I guess its my turn!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Simmons choice

**Chapter 3**

Everyone looked at Simmons.

Everyone sighed.

Simmons took a deep breath…

"Fitz, truth or dare?" Simmons grinned.

Fitz looked at her in fear.

He knew what was coming up next.

"Dare!" Fitz said, trying to sound brave.

Simmons walked over to May and whispered in her ear;

"I know that Fitz totally HATES olives, so you go into the kitchen, I'll say the dare, and he'll do it!"

May smiled.

Simmons winked and did thumbs up for the signal.

May walked around the corner out of sight.

She went into the kitchen and brought out a packet of green olives. No one liked olives on the team, but May bought them just in case! She bought out one dripping, juicy fat olive and put it on a plate, she smiled;

"His favourite!"

Meanwhile, Simmons said;

"Brave, noble Fitz, are you ready to hear what your dare is!"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" He bravely said.

"I dare you…!"

She paused.

"Drum roll please!"

Everyone drummed their hands on the table.

"To eat an olive!" Laughed Simmons.

May carried in the plate with the olive on.

Everyone looked away and made "Uhh!" sounds.

Fitz looked like he was going to puke.

Simmons grinned.

That was what she wanted to see!

May put it down on the table in front of Fitz and said;

"Eat up!"

Fitz gave a mean look at Simmons to say, "I am going to kill you!"

This didn't matter to Simmons.

She was having the time of her life watching Fitz suffer.

Fitz took a deep breath and held the olive between two fingers. Everyone looked away. The olive slowly moved towards Fitz mouth… Would he do it? Or would he just back off?

He quickly put it in him mouth and shoved it down his throat. This time he definitely would puke! He ran off towards the bathroom… Would he make it? No…he wouldn't!

All the group could hear was him puking until their was nothing left.

Everyone laughed.

"Now that was revenge for putting my head in the toilet!" Laughed Simmons.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fitz choice

**Chapter 4**

Fitz came back with his hand on his tummy and the other hand on his mouth.

He gave the evil look at Simmons.

"Fitz, now your better you can choose, but unfortanly Simmons can't do the next one as she has already been asked!" Coulson explained.

Fitz made a good recovery and stood up tall and proud.

"Agent May, truth or dare?"Fitz asked, and sat back down again.

May looked at Fitz.

Her eyes were always so cold when you would look into them. This time they were colder then ever.

"Dare!" She muttered.

Fitz went up toWard and whispered in his ear, he said;

"Lets dare May to kiss Coulson; it should be easy for her! I know they're in love! Blind man could see that!"

Ward nodded.

Fitz went up to May.

"I dare u to kiss Coulson!" Fitz whispered smiling.

May looked at the ground, took a deep breath and walked towards Coulson.

"I'm sorry I didn't do this years ago." May muttered.

She then began to kiss him, well more of a snog.

Everyone cheered and wooed to the kissing.

May stopped, but Coulson didn't look embarrassed!

"I have been waiting for this day all my life." Muttered Coulson.

"Me too, I only got this job because of you!" May smiled.

Everyone gasped.

May actually smiled for once!

The first time she had ever smiled in front of them!

Coulson got of his chair and kneeled on the ground.

" Agent May, will you do the greatest honour and marry me?" Coulson smiled.

He brought out a small box with a ring in it and opened it up.

It was a diamond ring!

"Yes!" Smiled May.

Coulson put the ring on May's finger.

"Thank you, Fitz!" May smiled.

"Why are you thanking me?" Fitz asked confused.

"For doing the dare!" Coulson grinned.

"Oh that…It was nothing really…" Fitz said.

"Well, if u don't want a pay rise..." Coulson began.

"Oh, no! I want a pay rise! I meant I know, I meant to do that dare!" Burst Fitz.

Everyone laughed.

"For once in your life Fitz, you did something helpful!" Simmons grinned.

Simmons kissed Fitz on the cheek.

"Wow! She kissed me!" Smiled Fitz.


	5. Chapter 5 - May chooses

**Chapter 5**

In utter amazement everyone sat down.

Was that all just a dream?

"May, I guess that it is your turn now!" muttered Skye.

May smiled at Skye.

"Of course! Now let me see." May muttered.

She glanced around the room.

"Ward, truth or dare?" She grinned.

Ward stared at her with evil eyes.

"Truth!" he said.

"How long did it take you to get muscles?" she grinned.

Ward looked around in shock.

"I don't need to tell you that, Agent May!" Ward said.

"Oh, yes you do!" Fitz said folding his arms.

"Make me!" Ward smiled at May.

May got out a gun from her pocket and pointed it at him.

"May!" Screeched Skye.

"Tell me now!" She said.

Ward looked around in panic.

"Ok! It took me all my life! I never had these sorts of muscles when I was younger! I was so weak! I needed to get them so I trained for all my life! There, I said it!" Burst Ward.

May fired the gun. The bullet hit Ward.

Skye jumped to her feet and kneeled down next to him. Tears were welling in her eyes.

"What have you done?" She sobbed.

"I knew you loved him!" She smiled.

"What?" Skye asked.

"It was more of a dare, Skye. To see if you cared for him. Now you know and we can tell him. Now I have proof." May explained.

"What about Ward?" She asked.

"He'll be fine! I loaded the gun with knocking out bullets. He's not dead, just asleep!" May smiled.

Skye sighed in relief.

Ward started snoring.

Everyone laughed.

Skye then kissed ward on the lips.

Ward woke up.

"What in the hell was that, Skye?" Ward asked.

"I need to tell you something, Ward!" Smiled Skye.

"What?" He asked.

"That I love you!" She grinned.

"I love you too!" He smiled.

They kissed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Ward chooses

**Chapter 6**

Everyone sat back down.

Skye sat next to Ward as they held hands.

"No, will you marry me stuff?" May asked surprised.

Ward sighed.

"Not yet, we'll go on a date and decide then!" Ward announced.

Every cheered for the two love bugs.

"Right! I'm fed up of this weird dream now!" Fitz said.

Everyone looked around puzzled.

"Fitz! This isn't a dream! This is real!" Skye told him.

"Then stop all the acting!" Fitz told them.

"Fitz!" Simmons said sharply.

"What is it?" Fitz asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry!" She replied.

Simmons smacked him and he collapsed on the floor.

"Right! Ward choose someone then! I think we've had one too many interruptions in this game!" Simmons said.

"Ok…" Ward started.

"I'm on fire! I love this feeling! Is this what it feels like for you guys! I should punch him more often! On second thoughts…What have I done?" Simmons asked.

"Coulson! Truth or dare?" Ward asked.

Coulson sighed.

"I hate this game!" he muttered under his breath.

"Truth!" He replied.

"Did you always love May?" Ward asked interestedly.

Coulson smiled at May.

"I loved her the first time we met. I had been waiting for her all my life. She was the missing piece of my jigsaw until she arrived. I'm glad I have her. At first I thought I was in dreamland. She's so beautiful. I'm lucky to have her! I have loved her and always will. Forever and a day.!" Coulson said.

May hugged Coulson.

"I would say the same!" She smiled.

All of a sudden, Fitz woke up.

"What happened? What have I missed?" Fitz asked.

"Fitz! I'm SO glad your ok! Please forgive me, I love you Fitz I do! You missed a lot!" Simmons burst.

She hugged him.

"Ok…Wait, what?" He asked Simmons.

"Oh! Long story…" Simmons started.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
